Learning to Heal
by ChihiroAyasato
Summary: It's been mere hours since Diego's poisoning and a phone call from her sister, Maya.    Mia Fey is losing it...until someone decides to visit.
1. Chapter 1  Visitor

**Learning to Heal**

**Chapter I - Visitor**

Mia didn't know how long she had been sitting there, rocking back and forth.

Going to the television to listen to music.

Anything.

Anything that would just BLOODY DISTRACT HER FROM WHAT HAPPENED.

SERIOUSLY...

"WHY WOULD THEY KEEP TALKING TO ME WHEN THEY KNOW I FEEL SAD? THIS IS STUPID. STUPID. DO THEY WANT ME TO...!"

She stopped.

...Want me to...what?

...

. . .

She didn't say anything for almost five whole minutes, staring at the floor blankly, with a vacant look on her face.

i I'm s-sorry...Mum...I r-really am s-sorry. /i

She gripped her head and crashed into the floor, not caring anymore how much it hurt.

She clutched her head, her pupils shrinking as her eyes opened wide.

i W-Why...b Why is this happening to m-me...? /b

Wh-what d-did I e-ever do...?

Why did...you leave me...Mum?

Why...did you die...Daddy...?

I was eleven.

I WAS ELEVEEEEN! /i

She gasped for air, it was hard to even THINK.

Her chest hurt.

Hurt.

So.

Bad.

"Hhehehehe...HAHAHA...I'm c-cracking up...I'm talking to a bloody WALL..."

But she didn't laugh.

Not again.

She couldn't.

It just...didn't work.

Mia took several deep breaths and composed herself.

Her hands clenching her arms like she did when she was in her first case.

They shook, her whole body shook...

i This...SUCKS. Oh...god...STOP...! /i

She had felt like this before.

Twice...no...how many times was it now?

Was she really a failure at life itself?

Her father left her because of...she couldn't even REMEMBER.

Her mother's gone...she didn't die of course, she's off wandering around in the streets because of this stupid, idiotic person called Redd White who doesn't deserve to exist in this world.

And...GOD...Dahlia Hawthorne.

She can't comprehend it. Is this like this girl she met once in high school or something? What is WITH these drastic transformations?

"I don't even know if she's still...alive. Because it seems to me at the moment that God is killing off everyone I was friends with or loved."

Mia blinked.

She was surprised how easily that came out.

Well, yes, her first case HAD traumatised her and YES, she DID miss Maya.

Not to even mention Pearly who she barely knew.

She needed...family.

She needed COMFORT from someone who would just UNDERSTAND and not sit there blubbering and going

"Ohnoohnohohohno...what do I do? GAHAFsdj!"

Mia smirked and finally calmed down a bit.

She knew someone like that.

It wasn't his fault of course. He had been through a rough time.

Phoenix Wright. Young Pink Sweatered Wimp, she'd called him when she first met him.

Man, he was a handful. But his heart was in the right place.

He had been even right about his precious 'Dollie' being the WRONG person.

Mia had never seen that coming.

"He should be a lawyer now," she sat up and walked over to the couch to sink into its soft cushions.

"God knows what he's up to now. I bet he's training to be a dashing lawyer now...

Ha...!"

...

That...what...?

She didn't even get to finish her thought before the bell rang.

Who...on earth would come visit me this hour? She had thought.

And opened the door to the small apartment she'd always shared with Diego...

...

The door was flung back before she could finish her sentence and Mia was nearly barrelled into the new desk she had bought recently.

It was for Die-

"OH MY GOD, JUST SHUT UP. I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE."

"S-Sis...?" The purple thing that had appeared to be a drunken teenager revealed herself from under her soft purple training clothes.

"M-Maya...? What are you doing here? It's been...WHAT. IT'S BEEN TWO HOURS SINCE THAT PHONE CALL?"

_Okay...I. Am. Seriously. Losing. It._

"S-Sis..." Maya sniffled as she held her sister tighter.

"I-I'm...s-so...worried...about...y-you..." She could barely talk.

It was painful to just watch.

"M-Maya...you came all this way...for me?" Mia managed to force her anger out of her just like that, and wrapped her arms around her sobbing thirteen year old sister.

"Wh-Why...are you so d-different? You were al-ways th-there for m-me...Why...? You...were...a-always...so...h-h-happy..."

"...M-Maya. Shh, it's okay." Mia fought back the tears and held her sister tighter.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." She hiccuped.

"Wh-what did I-I do...?"

"Wh-what...? What are you TALKING about now, Maya?" Mia forced a chuckle.

She sighed...her brain was ACTUALLY malfunctioning.

"W-Was I too cheerful...? D-Did something...h-happen that's so terrible, that you won't even t-t-talk to your own sister...a-anymore...?" Maya lost it then and buried her face into Mia's shoulder, sobbing her heart out.

"Maya. It's n-not you. Honestly. It isn't."

But Maya wouldn't stop crying.

And neither could she.

_Why...did this happen to me...?_

_I'm 23..._

_I don't have a mother._

_I don't have a father._

_My only source of...light... oh heck with it, this is just mushy CRAP._

_My boyfriend. He... g-got killed...by this w-witch...who should actually be dead._

_My f-family h-hates me for leaving them t-to become a lawyer..._

_I only wanted...to be told...it's o-okay...to l-live..._

_I only wanted...to be w-welcomed back into the village...with open arms...and...and... have an aunt...who would s-smile at m-me...and not...dissaprove of my decision for a-anything..._

_I...I..._

_No..._

She lifted her head up in despair as Maya continued to hug her.

_Why_

_Did_

_This_

_Happen_

_To_

_Someone_

_Like_

_Me...?_

**End of Chapter 1 - Visitor**


	2. Chapter 2  Comfort

**Learning to Heal**

**Chapter II - Comfort**

"I'm here too, Mia. If you need me, that is"

Mia jumped up at the familiar voice and almost elbowed Maya in the face.

"L-Lana?" She asked, shaken. "Wh-what are YOU doing here?"

"Huh, so you don't want me here? I can leave if you want." She turned to face the door with an unexpectedly cold look.

Taken back by her best friend's words, Mia ran up to her without another thought and caught her by her brown sleeve.

"What is it now, Mia?" Lana asked.

"I thought you didn't want me here. You certainly had a good snap at me before in the prosecutor's office"

"N-No...! I don't mean that, I really didn't!" Mia sobbed and buried her face into Lana's shoulder.

Vague flashes of a distant memory stirred within Mia; of her yelling at Lana and accusing the police of hiding information from her.

What. Had. She. Been. Thinking?

"P-Please…don't leave. I don't think I can make it; I think I'm going to…"

"Mia. Stop it." Lana demanded gripping Mia's shoulders firmly and keeping her standing.

"I came all this way for a reason; to see if you're okay." She said through gritted teeth, trying her best to calm down and not lose it at her first ever best friend.

"I didn't come to see you cry and not be yourself. What's happened to the Mia Fey I know?"

"L-Lana" Mia stammered, feeling somewhat ashamed of her own hysteria.

"Y-You're right. I need to calm down…I think…umm…"

"You don't have to do this alone, you know, Sis?" Maya said as she tugged at Mia's sleeve.

"I didn't call Miss Lana from her office and come all the way to visit you so that she would be rejected when she's trying to help you."

Mia blinked surprised at how much Maya had matured since her last visit to Kurain. Normally she would be clueless and not pick up on these tiny details.

"Tell me something, Mia…" Lana guided Mia to the couch and sat down with her.

"You do know that he's still alive right?"

"Wh-what? D-Diego's…WHAT?" She felt a shock wave surge through her weary body.

"The report you received was faulty. At that point in time, the doctors still hadn't completely checked Armando's-,"

"H-He's…I'm…what…?" Unable to comprehend what Lana was trying to tell her, Mia half collapsed into the couch and stared at a vacant spot in the room.

Lana sighed quietly as Maya settled next to Mia. After a few heartbeats of awkward silence, she slowly rose and walked into the kitchen.

"L-Lana? What's wrong, is it dinner time? Eugh…" Mia clutched her aching head.

"Yes, it's way past dinner time, actually. I'm going to get something for us to eat."

"Miss Lana and I came here to make you feel better, Sis! At least TRY to smile a little, please?" Maya said the last word with a pleading tone.

"D-Dinner…? Heh…I'm…not hungry. I don't want to…"

"Yes. You don't WANT to eat. But you NEED to, Mia." Lana said sternly as she poured water into a pot and began to heat it up.

"You guys…don't have to do this for me…" Mia suddenly felt her sister's arms around her yet again and leaned against Maya, feeling utterly defeated in more ways than one.

"Nope, gotta do it. We came here because we wanted to help you, so you really should just lie down and relax, Sis!"

Maya punched the air enthusiastically.

"Guess what, guess what, Sis! I can make miso soup and rice all by myself now! I'm gonna try it today as well, just to let you get a taste of my awesome cooking skills!"

Mia just nodded, not taking in nearly half the bundle of facts her hyperactive sister was throwing at her.

She buried her tear stained face in her shivering hands and took a deep breath.

And smirked.

_Maybe Lana was right._

_What's gotten into you, Mia Fey?_

**Chapter II - Comfort - End**


	3. Chapter 3 Everything's so Strange

**Learning to Heal**

**Chapter III - Everything's so Strange**

They had dinner in front of the TV.

Lana made sure the channels they were watching weren't too overwhelming for Mia.

They ate in silence.

Well, almost. The clanking of a spoon against bowl could be heard from time to time.

And of course, there was the blaring TV and its newsflash on the latest hip sports star.

But no one spoke.

Especially not Mia.

She barely ate.

"Sis. For the fifth time. Stop staring at the television and EAT."

Maya gripped the sides of her clothes in annoyance and looked longingly at Mia's full soup bowl.

"Do you want it or not? I'm going to STEAL it if you-"

"Alright, alright, alright. I'll EAT."

Mia suddenly snapped out of her trance with the TV and grabbed the bowl, attempting to scoop large amounts of it into her mouth.

"You don't need to overdo it EITHER." Lana said, forcing Mia back into a normal sitting position.

"Seriously. Stop it, Mia."

Mia blinked a couple of times at Lana and set the bowl down, back into her hypnotizing trance.

"Wh-what...did I do wrong? I was just e-eating."

"You were trying to choke on your food. On purpose." Maya corrected, trying her best not to grab Mia's bowl and chug it herself.

"Now come on, eat NORMALLY PLEASE, SIS." She sang.

Mia clutched her head.

"Eugh...alright. Just don't...do that."

"Do what?"

"That."

"What are you talking about...?"

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH."

Lana's commanding voice silenced the both of them.

She groaned.

"This...is going to be harder than I thought." She said through a forced smile.

Mia shrank back.

It looked more like Lana Skye was trying to claim the title of 'Best Wincing of the Year.'

**Chapter III - Everything's so Strange - End**


	4. Chapter 4 Do you Remember?

**Learning to Heal**

**Chapter IV - Do you Remember...?**

All of a sudden, Mia clutched her head painfully, and the soup bowl she had been trying to drink from fell with a clatter onto the floor.

The hot soup spilled everywhere, and Lana Skye swore for the first time in many years.

"Okay. That's it." She hissed and shooed Mia away to clean up the mess.

"Miss Skye, I don't think you should..." Maya glanced warily at Mia's exhausted face.

"No. I've had it. Mia!"

The name came through as if she had been slapped right across the cheek.

"Y-Yes...?" She managed.

How much longer are you going to cause trouble, Mia Fey? She thought to herself as she looked into Lana's desperate eyes.

"T-Try and...Eugh. Just..." Lana looked away, her eyes swimming in tears.

"L-Lana...?" Mia asked, feeling helpless. "Did I do something wro-,"

"NO. FOR THE LAST TIME. YOU. HAVEN'T. DONE. ANYTHING. WRONG!"

Lana Skye lost it, and grabbed Mia by the white lapels of her work clothes.

"MISS LANA, PLEASE, DON'T." Maya broke into sobs and tried to push the prosecutor away from her surprised sister.

"You...Just go to bed."

"Lana, I-I..."

"Now."

She released Mia and walked swiftly into the kitchen.

No matter how much she tried, Mia couldn't block out her best friend's sobs whilst she looked around in the kitchen for something to wipe up the mess that soup had made.

Do you still remember?

A soft voice was heard. Mia glanced around to Maya, who was still sobbing and curled up into a ball on the sofa.

It wasn't her.

_Oh, GREAT. Now I'm hearing VOICES._

_**I'm sorry.**_

What...?

_**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Why...are you going through this...?** _

Okay. This is getting scary. Thought Mia.

Who are you...?

_**Does it really matter...now?**_

...No.

**_Exactly. Do you still remember those times when everything just WORKED?_**

**_When everything just went according to plan and life was perfect?_**

No.

**_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mia Fey._**

**I'm sorry.**

**Chapter IV - Do you Remember...? - End  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Forgive

**Learning to Heal**

**Chapter V – Forgive**

This is getting stupid. I can't sleep.

Mia Fey stared at the ceiling and counted its cracks.

This apartment really did need to get fixed up.

She remembered when she first walked into it, examined it.

Thought it was a nice quiet environment which she could work in.

Now she couldn't even think clearly.

"Why is this happening to me...?"

WHY AM I EVEN ASKING MYSELF THAT.

She suddenly sat up and teared her hands through her hair.

What's the point in worrying now?

Diego's alive.

He's ALIVE.

There's a very slim chance he's going to wake up but he's actually alive.

Lana had come into the room a few seconds ago and told her that.

Told her just to stop worrying and go to bed.

She was right.

Mia Fey understood.

In her current condition, there was no way that she could even leave the hotel.

Why?

WHY.

This is so FRUSTRATING.

She glared at the wall and pretended it were a mirror.

She saw her ugly self with her uncombed hair and bloodshot eyes.

What has this world done to you, Mia Fey?

"Why me?" she yelled out, making both Maya and Lana jump in the next room.

"Sis...! Are you alright?" Maya came rushing in and held unto her sister.

"S-Sis...please just calm down." She hiccuped.

"We're so scared. So worried about you."

"Don't be."

"Mia." Lana walked towards her slowly.

"Just leave."

"Mia...I'm sorry."

"JUST LEAVE THE BLOODY ROOM AND GO AWAY."

She heard the door slam shut.

Heard Maya's tears of anxiety.

Heard Lana bang on the door in fury.

And cried.

Mia Fey finally shed the tears she had been holding back for so long.

The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over, right?

Well, it is.

It's all over.

…

What was his name again…?

Diego Armando.

His name was…is…Diego Armando.

He's still alive.

He's in a coma. Yes. But at least he's still alive.

He's

Still

Alive.

Mia tossed and turned in bed as she tried to make sense of what was going on around her.

Lana Skye, her best and one of the first friends she had outside of Kurain had ordered her to go to bed.

She had sent Mia back into her room as if she were a six year old child who had been caught pulling some sort of prank.

Mia felt ashamed of herself and her current state. She couldn't even drink a bowl of soup like a normal person anymore!

She scoffed.

"How pathetic have I become?" She glared at her own worn out figure in the mirror hanging a fair distance away from the bed.

After some time, the expression on her face changed to that of hopelessness.  
>"What does it matter..? This is all my fault anyway…"<p>

"Do you really believe in that?"

Mia jumped at the new voice and glanced towards the source. A pale outline could be seen standing next to her bed. It was of a young girl…no, this…being wasn't human. For there were dark horns that curved down at where her ears should be.

"Child of Man," it spoke in a ghostly voice that completely held Mia in her place.  
>"Do you believe in what you have done is wrong?"<p>

"Y-Yes…" She found herself unable to back away as she answered.  
>"It's all my fault he's near death. If I had never met him, I'd-,"<p>

"If you truly believe that this is your sin. I can forgive you. For I am a being which surpasses Man, a being who forgives Man. Man cannot forgive himself for his sins. I shall forgive Man."

It neared Mia slowly, and its footsteps ringed clearly on the floorboards.  
>"Would you like me to forgive you?<p>

"I..."

"Because you believe, just as I do, that it is not your fault, Mia Fey."

Another tear slid down Mia's cheeks.

"It's…not…I-I really don't know…"

The figure smiled.

"I know that."

"Sis! Sis, what are you doing in there?" Maya chose this moment to suddenly barge in.  
>"Who were you talking to?"<p>

Mia blinked and turned back towards the figure, but it was gone. Was it ever there in the first place?

"Mia…?" Lana poked her head through the door.  
>"Are you alright?"<p>

"Y-Yeah…fine. Just a bit tired, that's all. I'll just go to sleep now."

"Um, okay…" Maya gazed at her sister concernedly for a while and then left with Lana.

Mia uncovered her magatama with her hand, which had been glowing brightly ever since she saw that being.

"Was that a guiding spirit? Or did I just imagine it?"

She placed a hand on where the being had stood.

Whilst the rest of the room was cold, the floorboards were still warm.

**End.**


End file.
